The Powerpunk Girls
The Powerpunk Girls are the Powerpuff's evil counterparts, so it is expected that they are the opposite of the Powerpuffs (With the exception of Brute, who seems to have about the same personality as Buttercup but amplified). Not much is known about their personality due to their debut being in a comic. From the comic, it is show that they are somewhat sassy and quick thinking, as well as excited by the fact that they have a brand-new city to destroy. In the comic, they state the following: "That outta teach ya!" "No one messes with this city..." "Unless we say so!" "And we say so!" From this dialogue, it is shown that they are very possessive of their city. Team Members Berserk Berserk is the opposite of Blossom, and the self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpunk Girls. She is bossy, dark, controlling and sarcastic, whereas Blossom is caring, sweet and polite. She is a redhead (like her counterpart), she has orange ponytail held with red X barrette and a large, messy red ribbon in her hair. She wears a magenta pollo with magenta buttons and collar on it. She also has a purple plaid skirt and black Mary Janes. She's a laid back, do-what-I-want type of person that possesses little of Blossom's conservative morals of logic. She is also an instigator of conflict between her sisters. Her ingredient is everything nasty. Her signature color is deep magenta. Even though she is Blossom's opposite she is just as smart, although she uses her intelligence for evil instead of good. Brat Brat is the opposite of Bubbles. She has a perky attitude, and is the most unintelligent, obnoxious and rowdy one of the group. Brat is sassy, unlike Bubbles’ quiet and cute demeanor. She has long blonde ponytails held by blue bows. Brat wears a blue crop top with a semi-circle neckline at the top that is above the navel, and a black mini-skirt. She wears 6 bangles on her arms (four blue, two yellow). She also wears white tights with black and blue goth boots. One big difference between Bubbles and Brat is that, while Bubbles is the timid one of her group, Brat doesn't ever cry. Brat enjoys sassing people and being a troublemaker. Brat also likes to shop for the latest fashions. These basically state that she has the personality of the stereotypical teenage girl. Her ingredient is salt. Her signature color is blue. Brute Brute , Buttercup'ın tam tersi ve Powerpunk Girls'ün üçüncü ve son üyesi. Kendisi gibi meslektaşı Buttercup, grubun en şiddetli ve asi üyesi. Onun bir ve sadece difference from Buttercup is that she is more violent than her). She sports a black, spiked, rockstar hairstyle and wears a jumpsuit with a spiked belted buckle and spiked bracelets, one on each hand. She wears white tights with green stockings along with black boots. Brute enjoys being rude, crude and gross towards everyone (including her sisters). Brute's ingredient is vinegar. Her signature color is dark green. Category:Characters Category:Female Powerpuffs Category:Official Powerpuffs Category:Edgy fan characters